Small Town Summer Romance
by Live-Life-Louder
Summary: Edward is new to the small southern town of Forks.  Bella has lived here all her life.  When these two meet by chance, will sparks fly?  Or will life keep them apart? All-Human BxE
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I like to start my stories off with some type of greeting. This is a story using the Twilight characters. It is all human. Some cursing may occur, but if it is anything too bad I will try to remember to put a warning.

I did not place this story in Washington because to be honest, I have never been to Washington. I don't know what it is really like. I only know what I have read. The story takes place in a small town in my home state of Louisiana. I actually modeled the town after my hometown. It will still be called Forks though. I hope to show you what small town Louisiana life is really like. It is nothing like the stereotypes. I am truly Cajun, so I may use some of the slang use here. I also want to include some of the problems we are really facing here due to all of the water.

I'd like to ask that if you pray, to please pray for all those who are about to lose homes due to the flooding here. The next town over from my home (Only 15 minutes away), is about to be flooded with anywhere from 0 to 15 feet of water. The Mississippi River keeps rising. They are about to open a spillway that hasn't been opened in 38 years. Some areas will have 30 feet of water on a usually dry area. 240 homes in the small town next to ours may be completely submerged in water. Hope for the best for everyone here and in the areas hit by the tornadoes.

**Chapter 1: EPOV**

A new day was just beginning as my plane landed in New Orleans. I climbed off the plane just as the sun was rising. I found my bags and slowly made my way to the parking garage. My brother and his wife were waiting for me there. Emmett was muscular with curly brown hair. His wife, Rosalie, was beautiful. She had blond hair that fell in curls down her back and the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

Emmett was almost 7 years older than me. When he finished college 2 years ago, he moved to New Orleans to work at the children's hospital here. That's where he met Rose. She was working there as well. They married a year later. I walked up to my brother and hugged him, "Em, Long time, no see."

"It has been entirely too long. You should have visited more often," he said smiling. I laughed, "You should have visited me. I am the one who just finished college."

"That is no excuse," Rose said pulling me from my brother and hugging me friendlily, "Alice has visited 3 times since Christmas." I released her and began defending myself, "Alice is looking for a place to open her first boutique. She hopes somewhere near the French Quarter. To top that off, she is dating your brother who lives here, but works in Houston."

"Fine, let's just drop it. Where are we bringing you, little bro?" Emmett asked putting my bags in the car. I smiled, "I need to get a car, first. Then, we are going to go to my new house in Forks."

"Forks," Rose asked surprised. I nodded, "Yeah, have you ever been there?"

She nodded, "I go every year. They have this festival every November there. It is fantastic. The town is really small. It is one of those towns where everybody knows everybody. Why are you moving there?"

"I got a job there. The school needs a English teacher," I said, "Exactly how small is it?" She laughed, "For you, it is going to look like nothing. You only have New York and Chicago to compare it to. There is a McDonald's, a Dollar General, a chicken place and a grocery store. The grocery store is a big deal there. They have some jalapeno cheese bread that has won a bunch of awards and competitions."

"It can't be that bad," I said as Emmett pulled into a car dealership.

**BPOV**

Today started out like any other day in the small town of Forks. I woke up, had breakfast with my mom, and headed out job hunting. School had let out for the summer two days ago. I decided that I was going to get myself a job so I could get my own car to go off to college with.

I decided to start with Ms. Patty. Patty Stanley was the eyes and ears of this town. She was also like the newspaper. Anything that went down around here, you could be sure Ms. Patty would find out. She worked as a cashier at Guilbeaux's, the only grocery store in town. She was known to have loose lips as she checked out the groceries.

It took less than 5 minutes to get from my house on the outskirts of town to the store which was the center point of it. I was greeted the second I stepped through the doors of the store, "Isabella, honey, I was wondering when you were gonna come over to see me. I heard you lookin' to get yourself a job."

"You heard right, Ms. Patty. How many times do I got to tell you to call me Bella," I said leaning against the counter in front of her register. She laughed, "I like the name Isabella. It's the name your momma gave you, it's the name God chose for you, it's the name I'm gonna call you."

"Fine, call me Isabella then. You know anybody who's hiring 'round here?" I asked changing the subject. She nodded happily, "Aunt Addie Mae is looking for someone to clean her house and cook dinner 3 days a week. Listen to this next one carefully because no one else knows this yet. Old Bill Daily is looking for a waitress/bartender at Daily's. Your pay check would just say waitress and you'd be working with Pauline down there from 6 pm to 12 am."

I looked at her skeptically, "Ms. Patty, I don't think I could handle working in a bar." She smiled knowingly at me, "I'd go talk to Mr. Sam before I completely throw out the idea."

I smiled widely, "You mean?" She nodded, "Yeah, girl. He is ready to sell."

Mr. Sam Guilbeaux owned Guilbeaux's Grocery. He also owned a cherry red 1959 Corvette Convertible that was in great shape. Mr. Sam was close to 70 now, and I was waiting for him to decide to sell that car. I had been in love with it since I first laid eyes on it, and everyone around here knew it.

I practically ran through the store to his office in the back. He smiled when he saw me come in, "I guess Patty told you then, Sugar. I'll tell you now, I planned on selling it for $10 grand to a man in Lafayette, but you have something he don't have. You have that fighting spirit I had when I bought the car new. I'll sell it to you, Sugar, but for $5,000. I need the money by the end of the summer or I'll have to sell it to the man. My wife wants it out of the garage."

My smile grows, "I have about $2,500 in the bank. Will that be enough for the down payment?" He laughed, "Yeah that will be perfect. If you don't mind me askin', how are you planning on comin' up with $2,500 in 3 months?"

I smiled, "I was on my way to talk to Mr. Daily about waitressing for him. You know my cousin, Sarah Beth, worked for him over the summer waitressing and made almost $3,000. I plan to keep working part time when school starts."

"Smart girl," he said still smiling at my eagerness, "I had my lawyer draw up papers. You aren't 18 until September, so you'll have to get your momma to come down and sign them with you. Bring your deposit with you and you can leave with the car. I'll be here until 4 today."

"Thank you so much," I said running from the office and to my daddy's truck. It was an old pickup that he only used when he was in town. He had to travel the south for work. He was currently in Alabama. I drove straight to Mr. Bill's diner where he spent his days. He was in his office when I walked in, "Well, hi there, Bella. I am guessing Patty told you I needed some help around here?"

I nodded and he smiled, "Leave it to Patty to fill a job opening before the newspaper even runs the ad. You want the job, it's yours. I know you're a reliable girl. My waitresses get $8.50 an hour. You would work Tuesday through Saturday from 5pm until midnight. You are welcome to work extra hours on Friday and Saturday. We are open until 2:30 am then and we have about an hour of cleaning to do after closing. That is 3 ½ hours extra. You get to keep all tips you collect. There is no uniform or dress code. I will adjust your hours when school starts. My only major rule is don't get drunk on the job. I don't care if you have or two drinks, but watch yourself. The younger waitresses usually drink a Child's Play. It is just lemon water in a martini glass with a lemon wedge on it. That is for when customers offer to buy you a drink. You drink for free, so you can pocket the money for all the drinks they buy you. Any questions?"

I shook my head, "No sir. I got everything. When do I start?" He tapped his finger then checked his calendar, "Tomorrow is Tuesday. You can start then. Be there at 4:30 so Pauline can tell you the basics. You get paid Saturday night after your shift every week."

I nodded, shook his hand, and left.

**EPOV**

I left Emmett and Rose at my house to begin unpacking while I went to find the grocery store. I turned off of my road to find a truck with the hood open and a woman looking under it. Being the gentleman I was raised to be, I stop to see if she needs any help.

I get out of my car and walk around to talk to the owner. I am stopped dead in my tracks. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She has beautiful mahogany brown hair that fell in waves down her back to her small waist. She had a very petite frame. She was only about 5' 4". When her eyes met mine, I was completely lost in the chocolate brown swirls. She smiled a breath taking smile, "Hi." She had a slight accent. It was addicting.

"Hi," I reply back smiling. Her eyes are still locked on mine. She held out her hand, "I am Bella. You must be new around here. I don't recognize you."

I nodded, "I'm Edward. I just moved here today. I was actually looking for a grocery store when I saw you having engine problems. I was wondering if I could lend you a hand." She nodded, "It seems to have overheated on me. I should have checked the water yesterday when I checked the oil. My phone is dead so I couldn't call anyone."

"I could give you a ride somewhere. It wouldn't be a problem. Maybe you could even point out the store if we pass it," I said still lost in her eyes. She nodded, "That would be nice of you. Guilbeaux's is on the way to my house."

"Well, come on then," I said helping her lower the hood. She nodded, "Let me get my keys and bag."

As I pull back onto the road she looks over to me from the passenger seat, "So, if you don't mind me asking, where did you move here from?"

"New York City," I say taking a turn she pointed out. We rode in silence a little farther. She pointed to a big building on the road, "That is Guilbeaux's. Take the next left." I did as she said. We drove by 4 houses surrounded by fields. She pointed at the driveway of the fifth house. I pulled in. The house was a beautiful single floor country home. It too was surrounded by fields on all sides, but was only 3 miles away from the grocery store.

She smiled at me as she got out of my car, "Thank you for the ride. It was really nice to meet you."

"You too," I say as she walks into the house.

**AN: **So that was the first chapter. What do you think? I really want feedback. Good, Bad, I really don't care. Any ideas? Anything that I should change? I plan to update soon.

_**ONLY 9 SCHOOL DAYS LEFT… SUMMER HERE I COME!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Sorry. It took longer than I expected to get this chapter out. Because of all the mandatory evacuations due to the flooding, finals were moved up a week and 2 days. On top of that, THEY ARE ALL ON THE SAME DAY! I have spent the last 3 days cramming for 7 finals. I don't know why the students who have to leave couldn't take their tests early and the rest of us take them on scheduled days. Oh well, it doesn't matter now.

**I do not own Twilight. I wish I did.** I do own the plot though, so please don't copy it. I had someone do that to me on another website. I didn't even know until she was putting up the last chapter a week after I uploaded mine. It was basically the same story. The only thing that was changed was the names. One of my loyal readers emailed me when she saw this.

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I drove away from the house with the beautiful Bella in my head. She was in every thought as I drove to the store. I quickly picked up a few frozen pizzas to make for lunch. Bella danced through my head as I walked to a register.

The cashier smiled widely at me, "So, Sugar, where are you from?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Pardon me, boy," she said still smiling, "I am Ms. Patty. I make it my business to know everyone from 'round here. I don't recognize you, and you definitely have a face to remember."

I smiled at her, "I am Edward. I just moved here from New York." She smiled, "Well, welcome to Forks, Edward. If you need anything, look me up. I know just about everything about this town."

I nodded, "Then, you should be able to help me find a flower shop around here." She nodded, "Go down that aisle right there. On the back wall there will be a cooler. I can check them out here. We can pick an arrangement and Paul, the delivery boy, will deliver them."

I nodded, but before I could turn away she stopped me, "Do you mind me asking who the girl is? The one you buying flowers for? I might be able to help you pick the right ones."

"Her name is Bella. I don't know her last name. She has brown hair and brown eyes. Her truck had broken down by my road and I gave her a ride home. She pointed out things around town I would need to know like where this store was," I said before really thinking.

Ms. Patty was smiling again, "You must mean Bella Swan. She is a sweet girl, but don't get her mad. She is a firecracker when she wants to be. Come on, I'll help you pick an arrangement for her. I know her well."

I followed her to the cooler and held everything she handed me. She pulled out a vase and led me to a table sitting by the end of the cooler. I watched as she filled the vase and arranged the flowers. She tied a white silk ribbon around the vase and handed me a card, "Write your message to her."

I looked at her confused, "I don't know what to say." She sighed, "Do you have plans tonight?" I shook my head and she smiled, "Good, you are going to write: I'll be waiting outside at 6. You pick the place. We'll have dinner or something. –Edward. They you will be waiting outside her house at 6."

I nodded and smiled, "Thank you so much. I couldn't have done this without you." She smiled, "It was no trouble, dear. I have one more lesson for you. Honeysuckles are her favorite flower," she said pointing to the small whitish pink flowers, "but, azaleas are a close second. She prefers white roses to red and silver to gold. Her favorite color changes almost daily, and so does her song. Good luck, Edward."

I smiled and turned away but quickly looked back, "How much do I owe for the flowers?"

She laughed, "It is on the house, now go get ready. You only have 3 hours."

I nodded and left.

**BPOV**

It was a quarter to 4 when we got home with my new car. The truck was sitting in the driveway next to my uncle's tow truck. I was glad he was able to get it back without trouble. He looked up as I pulled up. He let at a whistle at the car as I pulled into the empty slot in the garage, "I see old Sam finally parted with it."

I nodded smiling at him, "Yeah, but I didn't want to have to drive it around too much before it was paid for, but the truck died on me." I frowned playfully as my mom pulled her car into the garage. I faked a sigh, "If only I had an awesome mechanic uncle who loved me very much to fix it for me."

He laughed, "Well, Bells, I kinda already fixed it. Didn't know you had a car, so I figured you would need it done asap. Wasn't hard. The battery cables just came loose."

I ran into his arms, "I love you so much, Uncle Phil. What would I do without you? You are awesome!"

He laughed, "I know I am. You can always repay me with one of those apple pies you make. You know the ones that Grandma Nettie taught you to make?"

I nodded, "I'll bring them to you tomorrow."

He nodded and left. I went into the house and walked into the kitchen where my mom, Renee, was cooking. My thoughts turned to Edward. She looked at me and smiled, "I know that expression. You met a boy."

Before I could respond, there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it before my sister, Lily, could get there. She beat me there. Lily was 14, but thought she was 20. She had a serious attitude problem. She pulled open the door and rudely asked, "What do you want?"

I recognized the Guilbeaux's Grocery delivery boy, Paul. He was holding a vase of flowers. He spoke, "I have a delivery for Bella Swan." Lily rolled her eyes in her bratty way, "Who would send Bella flowers? She is a nobody, a nerd."

I sighed and smiled at Paul, "Hi, Paul, ignore her. Are you sure those are for me?"

He nodded and handed me a clipboard to sign. I handed it back and took the flowers. I brought them into the kitchen and set them on the counter. My mom came over, "Those must be from the boy that's got you smiling."

"I haven't read the card," I said smiling. She looked at me in shock, "Well, girl, what are you waitin' for. Read it!"

I opened the card_. I'll be waiting outside at 6. You pick the place. We'll have dinner or something. –Edward _

My breath hitched, "He'll be here at six. I have to pick the place. Oh my God, Mom, where am I going to take him? What am I going to wear? What am I going to do? I only have 2 hours!"

"Calm down, Bella. I have an idea," my mom said to my surprise. We didn't really get along. We usually got into a fight every day. Most of them where minor, but some ended with me leaving the house. They were almost all about how she treated Lily better than she treated me. This wasn't an exaggeration. My dad even brought it up to her once. Lily was the daughter she always wanted. She had bright blond curls and blue eyes like my mom. She was the beauty queen, gymnast, dancer, and cheerleader. Everything my mom wanted for me, but I was too clumsy to excel at. Renee lived vicariously through Lily.

I almost expected her not to let me go. We hadn't had our fight yet today. We haven't had a fightless day in almost 4 months, since my dad left for work. "What do you have in mind, Mom?"

"You are going to take him on a picnic somewhere. You will start some fried chicken and homemade potato chips. I will finish them up when it's time for you to get dressed. Do a salad too, or maybe some cookies. I'm gonna go dig up the picnic basket. There is some fresh squeezed lemonade in the fridge and a few thermoses in the cabinet." She left the room smiling.

My head was spinning. Where am I going to take him for the picnic? We could go into one of the back fields on our property. Then, a brilliant idea hit me. I set to work on the chicken and chips. Everything was just coming out of the grease when Mom walked in. She began fixing a salad while I packed the rest of the food into containers. I was just putting the cookies into a bowl when she shooed me off to get dressed.

I decided on a pair of light wash blue jeans. I put on a white cami-undershirt with my favorite midnight blue and white plaid button up shirt. I left it unbuttoned but tied it into a knot half way up my stomach like Angela, my best friend, taught me. I slipped on my tennis shoes and walked down the stairs.

I went to the garage where Daddy hid the things he didn't want Mom to give to Lily to mess with. He told me I could use them if I called him first. I sent him a text asking for permission and he replied yes. I grabbed the keys and papers I need from the lock box then hid it back under the vent.

It was 5 minutes to 6 when I walked back into the kitchen. Renee had the basket packed and a small picnic blanket folded neatly on top. She looked me over, "Be home by 11."

I nodded. Just then there was a knock at the door. I smiled, grabbed the basket slipped the papers and keys I had been hiding behind my back into my purse when she turned to her dishes. I opened the door and smiled.

**AN: **So, what do you think? Thanks to anyone who reviewed. Thanks to all those who read it. The date is in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I know it took a long time, but my computer crashed. I lost almost everything. I was lucky I keep all my writing on jump drives. I have only had my iPod for Internet, but now, school is out, my computer is fixed, drivers ed is over, and I am back in my writing ZONE! Thanks for baring with me.

**BPOV**

"Hey," he said smiling a beautiful crooked smile that took my breath away, "are you ready to go?"

I nodded, "I am going to follow you to your house in my truck. You need to leave your car there."

He looked at me confused, "Why can't I drive my car? I thought you truck was broken."

I shook my head, "It is fixed now. Your car isn't made to drive where we are going. My truck is. Let's go before it gets to dark." I smiled and he smiled back.

I followed him to the old Morrow house. It was originally a plantation. It's official name Analyvia **(pronounced: Anna-La-Via) **named after the original owner's only daughter, Analyise. According to the town's history, Herman Morrow owned all of the land that the town is now on and more. He was a sugar and cotton farmer. After the Civil War, he had to sell most of the land. He was able to keep the house and a couple hundred acres of land. The Morrow family sold the house a few decades later. Since then, it has been passed around by owners, but no one had lived there.

I had always dreamed of living there. I had never been inside, but I imagined what it looked like. From what I was told, most of the original furniture was still there. Things had been upgraded, but it was mostly untouched. I had always imagined rebuilding the barn in the back for horses. I wanted to plant a few fields with crops and leave the rest of the land as meadows. I wanted to raise a big family with my husband at my side. I wanted to be the first person to live here since the original owners, but that wasn't going to happen. Edward lived here now.

He parked his own car and joined me in the truck. I looked at him with wide eyes, "You live at Analyvia?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, "What? What is Analyvia?"

"Analyvia is the name of the plantation you are living in. Do you know that you are the first person to live here since the 1800s?"

He shook his head, "I did not know that. Thank you for telling me. I take it you admire the house."

I nodded and began driving. We drove silently for about 10 minutes. He broke the silence, "So, where are you taking me?"

I shook my head, "I'm not telling. We are almost there though. You live far enough outside of town that it is only a 15 minute drive from your house."

He chuckled, "I think someone has house envy."

I rolled my eyes and turned onto the levee. I followed it for a mile before pulling into my dad's camp. I got out of the truck and Edward got out behind me, "What are we doing here? We aren't going to get in trouble for being here, are we?"

I laughed and shook my head, "No, my dad owns this place. Grab the pink key chain out of my purse will you?"

He nodded and did what I said. I unlocked the shed and took his hand in mine, "Come on, this is our ride from here." He looked at me confused but allowed me to pull him with me. I took the cover off the vehicle and his jaw dropped, "We are not riding that. You have got to be kidding me."

"What," I asked in a flirty voice, "you scared of a little old four-wheeler?" I laughed and he got defensive, "No, I have just never been on one."

I smiled, "I won't let you get hurt. Don't you trust me?" He thought for a second then nodded, "Yeah, I do. I don't know why, but something in me is screaming for me to trust you."

I put the key in the ignition and started the bike. I backed it out with ease as he watched my every move. I tied the picnic basket to the back rack and patted the seat, "Get on."

He did and we were off. I drove for a few minutes before I saw the sirens. I pulled off to the side of the levee and waited for the cop to get out of his car. He came over in full business mode. He looked at Edward, "Sir, do you have a permit?"

Edward looked at me. I could see the worry I n his eyes. He answered the cop, "A permit?"

The cop nodded, "Yes, you need a permit to ride ATVs down this road. This is mostly private property and state lands down here. I am going to ask you one more time, do you have a permit?"

By this time I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer. Neither could the cop. Edward looked back and forth between us in confusion. I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Edward, this is Billy Black. He is my dad's best friend. Charlie probably sent him to make sure I wasn't drinking and driving this thing. Billy, this is my date, Edward."

They shook hands and Billy apologized for the joke then he turned to me, "Bells, you have those permits?" I nodded and pulled out the papers I had put in my purse. He skimmed them and gave them back, "Don't go to much further down. Smith is having a gator problem on his land."

I smiled, "I was about to pull off when you stopped us." We waved bye to him.

I parked the bike on a level piece of ground at the bottom of the levee. Even though it was almost 7, it was still very light out, but I knew it wouldn't be for long. Edward looked at me as I climbed off, "That really wasn't nice." I smiled, "It might not have been nice, but it was funny."

"Oh, "He said with a devil's grin on his face, "if you thought that was funny, you are going to laugh so hard at this." Something in me said to run, so I did just that. Edward took off after me. It wasn't long before he had his arms around my waist and was tickling me. I laughed and begged him to stop. After about 2 minutes, he did and we both collapsed onto the grass gasping for air. I turned on my side to look at him. He did the same and stared at me.

After a minute, I got up pulling him with me, "We need to get some fire wood. It will be dark soon." About five minutes later, we had plenty of wood. I opened the bike's storage compartment and pulled out the Duraflame fireplace log my dad always kept there. Edward spread out the blanket and sat down. I built a small fire then sat beside him and passed out food.

We ate arguing over whether Popeye's or KFC had better chicken. As we repacked the food, I got an idea, "Why don't we play 20 Questions?"

He nodded and I went first, "What is your favorite color?" He smiled, "That shade of blue you're wearing. What is your favorite color?" I laughed, "Today, it is green, but tomorrow it may be blue. What's your favorite book?"

The questions continued like this for a while. We covered generic questions: favorite food, favorite movie, TV show, actor, actress, candy, idols, singer, band, holiday, hobby, and songs. Then things started to get deeper when I asked about his family.

He sighed, "I was born in Chicago to Edward and Elizabeth Masen. They died in a car crash when I was 12. I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen a year later. They already had 2 foster kids, Emmett and Alice. They are brother and sister biologically, but welcomed me in as if I were too."

"I am so sorry Edward. I can't imagine how hard it is to lose your parents," I said. He smiled, 'It is okay. Carlisle and Esme are amazing. What about your family?"

"Well, that's complicated," I said as my alarm on my phone went off telling me it was time to go, "Which apparently will have to wait until next time. I need to be home at 11 or they will set the alarm and I'll be locked out."

He nodded and died out the fire with bayou water we had put into a big bowl. We loaded up the bike and drove to the camp. From there I drove him to his house. When we were parked outside, he looked at me. I got lost in his emerald eyes. He smiled his signature crooked smile, "Would it be okay if I kissed you good-night?"

I nodded. He brought his hand up to caress my cheek. He used his other hand to brush away a loose strand of hair from my face. Then he leaned in and kissed me. It was sweet and slow. My heart began to race as my finger brushed his hair. My lips burned with desire. Just as soon as it began, it ended. My lips quivered at the loss of his. His forehead rested on mine, "Good-night, my Bella. I'll see you tomorrow, my sweet Isabella."

"Tomorrow," I nodded. With that he left the truck and I drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to get this out. I have been at my grandma's house, and she doesn't have a laptop. I can't update off of my iPod. Good news though, I am half way through Chapter 5. I actually thought I had posted this 5 days ago, but apparently I didn't. Sorry and thanks for sticking with me. I love you all. -A

**BPOV**

I got home at five until 11. The entire house was silent. I walked into the kitchen to find Renee there. She was sitting at the bar facing away from me talking quietly into her phone. I coughed to make my presence known. She jumped and quickly hung up the phone. She smiled to me, "Hi, Bella. Did you have a good time?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I did. Edward is amazing." Renee poured me and herself a cup of tea, "He is really handsome, but he looks a little old for you. How old is he?"

"I don't really know. We didn't talk about age, but he can't be that much older than me. He doesn't look much older than me. I assumed that he was about 19 when we first met. I have to be pretty close." I said honestly. I never really thought to ask Edward about his age, and he certainly didn't ask me mine. She nodded, "Just be careful."

We finished our tea in silence. Then I went to my room to do the only thing I truly love, Write. No one knows I write besides my best friend, Angela, and my dad. Soon more people would know. Angela had convinced me to be her assistant at the school paper. She was editor. She also wanted me to do an anonymous column of short stories and poems. I mostly wrote poems, but I enjoyed doing stories too. My dream is to be a teacher and write on the side.

I had just finished my second poem about the day when I noticed the time. It was just after 3 am. I decided to go down to the kitchen and get a snack. I was just putting the finishing touches on my sandwich when my mom walked into the kitchen, "Good, you are still up. I needed to talk to you. I was going to wait until morning, but I would have had to wake you up early."

I looked at her as I sat at the bar, "Mom, what is it?"

"I have a hair appointment tomorrow. I need you to drop your sister off at gymnastics practice at 9:30. You will have to handle dinner too because I have errands to run."

"I can't, Mom," I said. Her expression changed from cheery to annoyed, "What do you mean you can't?"

"I have to do those pies for Uncle Phil, go down to the stables and check Dancer, and Edward and I are probably going to have lunch together," I replied. She rolled her eyes, "The horse can wait a day, and so can those pies."

This got me mad. "Dancer cannot wait. She is pregnant and due in less than 2 weeks. This is her first pregnancy. She needs to be checked on at least once a day until the baby comes, and Uncle Phil didn't wait to tow and fix my truck. I am most definitely not going to make him wait for his pies. That would be just wrong," I nearly yelled. '_So much for a fightless day,_' I thought.

My mom ignored my tone and said, "Fine, skip lunch and do that then. You will still be able to bring her." I shook my head and snapped, "I am not canceling on Edward. Plus, I have stables to clean, laundry to do, and a dog to bathe."

She sighed, "I'll just schedule my hair appointment for the evening and you can pick her up from her dance lessons at 6:30. You will still have to do dinner."

"I can't do that either," I said rolling my eyes. She looked at me angrily, "And just why not?"

"I got a job. I start tomorrow at 4:30," I said putting my plate in the dish washer. She was furious and yelled, "I said you couldn't have a job if it interfered with your work at home, and-"

I cut her yelling as well, "My work at home is stables, animals, laundry, and making sure the bills are paid and the checkbook is balanced. Chauffeur is not in my job description."

"As long as you live in my house your job description will be whatever I say it is."

I laughed, "Your house? You have never worked a day in your life. This is Dad's house. He has to work out of state just to be able to support Lily's insane extra-curricular schedules and your shopping addiction."

I turned and went upstairs. She followed me to my room. I began packing a suitcase. She looked at me like I was crazy, "What do you think you are doing?" I looked up at her, "I am packing. I can't handle living with you anymore."

She laughed, "Where are you gonna go? Angela and her parents are out of town. How you gonna get anywhere without the truck?"

"I don't know where I'm going, and if you are really going to stoop low enough to take back the truck, I'll take my car. Here are your keys." I handed her the truck keys from my pocket with my house key. I turned back to my packing as she watched in silence. I packed all the clothes I could fit into my two suitcases, mostly jeans, sweats, and t-shirts, as well as my laptop, iPod, cell phone, writing notebook, toiletries, under clothes, and my chargers for the electronics I packed. Renee's eyes widened when she saw me pull an envelope from under the floorboards of my closet, "Where did you get that?"

I quickly counted it ($500) before answering her, "Charlie left it for me before he left for emergencies. He also left me this," I pulled the shiny black no limit credit card from the envelope. I zipped my bags and walked to the garage.

Renee followed of course. She watched as I put my bags in the car and drove away. It wasn't until the house was out of site that I started crying. Where was I going to go? Angela was out of town. I had a key to her house, but it felt wrong to go there when no one was home. Ms. Patty would take me in, but she lived 20 minutes away and I don't think I could handle driving that far in my current state. I would go to the camp, but the keys are hidden in the garage, and I couldn't go back there.

I didn't notice where I was going until I got there. I was still crying as I knocked on his door. I wasn't ready for what was on the other side. A tall blond who looked like a model opened the door a few short minute after I knocked. She was in a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers. She looked like I had woke her up. Then, I heard the velvet voice, "Rose, who is at the door?"

The blond who I assumed was Rose looked at me and said, "I have no idea. It is a young girl and she is crying." Just them he stepped into view of the door. He was in only a pair of sweats that hung very loosely at his hips. His emerald green eyes widened when he saw me, "Bella?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here," I said new tears pouring from my eyes. I turned back to my car and started walking back to it. I heard him behind me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, and I allowed it. He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. He slowly led me passed the blond and into the house.

**EPOV**

I was on cloud nine when I got home that night. I was brought out of my bubble when my annoying pixie sister spoke, "Edward, what's with the goofy smile? Where have you been? I drove all the way here to see my favorite brother, and you weren't even here."

I pulled her into a hug, "Al, when did you get here? I thought Jasper had to work."

She smiled and released me, "He did, but I wanted to come. He is coming tomorrow afternoon. You didn't answer my question though. Where were you?"

Just then, Rosalie walked in from the kitchen, "Oh, Alice, leave him alone. He was on a date." She turned to Rose in shock, "A date? Now I know you are lying. Edward doesn't date." I chuckled, "I am right here, and yes, I was on a date."

The pixie began bouncing in place, "Oh my God! Tell me everything! What is her name? When can I meet her? Is she pretty? How did you meet?"

I put my hands on her shoulders, "Hold on there, Alice. Her name is Bella. We met today. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I would love to talk more, but I am exhausted. I'll see you in the morning."

She frowned but nodded. I changed them walked back into the living room. Only two of the bedrooms were ready. I told Rose and Emmett to take the guest room and Alice to take my room. I settled on the couch for some sleep.

I awoke to a knock on the door. I slightly opened my eyes still half asleep and looked at my surroundings. I noticed Alice and Rose cuddled up together on the couch with the TV on. Alice was still asleep but Rose was getting up and walking to the door. I sat up and listened carefully to what was going on.

When I heard nothing I got up and walked to where Rose was standing still half asleep as well, "Rose, who is at the door?" Rose spoke, "I have no idea. It is a young girl and she is crying." With that I stepped into the doorway to see who it was.

Any sleep left inside of me left the second I saw Bella standing there crying, "Bella?" She shook her head at my voice, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here." More tears poured from her eyes. It hurt for me to see her cry. She turned and walked back towards the unfamiliar red car sitting in my driveway.

I ran after her. I grabbed her arm and to my surprise, she didn't fight. She let me pull her into my arms. I led her back into the house and past Rosalie. I noticed Alice was now awake and watching everything that was going on. I led her into my room and sat down on the bed with her on the side of me keeping my arms around her as she cried.

After a few minutes the crying stopped. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. I tilted her head up to I could see her eyes, "Bella, what is wrong?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it now. I'll just start crying again, and I don't want to cry right now. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just showed up like this. I didn't get your number so I couldn't call. I had nowhere else to go."

"Ssh," I said running my fingers through her hair, "it is fine that you are here. Can I get you anything?" She shook her head and looked up to me, "Can you lay with me, at least until I fall asleep?"

I nodded.


End file.
